WR 1 : Mal être
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Wolf's Rain 1/3 : Alors que les loups recherchent toujours leur paradis, l'un d'entre eux semble éprouver des difficultés à suivre le rythme de la marche. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Wolf's rain

Disclamer : Aucun de ces petits loups ne m'appartient ^ ^ 

Genre : One shot sans histoire

Couples : Tsume + Toboe

Remarque : Une petite scène entre deux bishonens conçue pendant une nocturne ^_^;;

Donc cherchez rien de bien compliqué, y'a rien dans ces quelques lignes ^^.

En ce qui concerne la position de cette one shot dans l'histoire : ben je dirais milieu de la série quand ils avancent doucement mais sûrement vers ce qu'il espère être leur paradis ^_^ !!

Mal être 

Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'ils traversaient le désert aride. Une semaine au cours de laquelle ils n'avaient rien eu à manger. Mais pour leur plus grande joie, la fin du calvaire était proche. A l'horizon, ils pouvaient apercevoir une forêt entourant une impressionnante montagne. Aucun doute qu'ils trouveraient enfin de quoi boire et se nourrire dans cet espace beaucoup plus accueillant que le champs de caillou et de sable brûlant qu'ils quittaient.

Alors qu'ils s'aventuraient enfin sous les arbres, Kiba qui portait depuis plusieurs jour déjà leur fleur asséchée sur son dos, se tourna pour s'assurer que tout le monde suivait encore leur rythme rapide. Comme toujours, il vit Blue et Hige cote à cote se motivant mutuellement dans cette énième épreuve. Derrière le couple naissant marchait nonchalamment Tsume. Tandis qu'une fois encore, le plus jeune était très loin derrière eux. 

- Tsume, peux-tu voir ce qui ralentit Toboe ?

Lassé de toujours devoir jouer les baby-sitters avec ce dernier, Tsume ne s'en exécuta pas moins. Il attendit patiemment que le responsable de leur perpétuel retard arrive enfin à son niveau, pour lui rappeler rudement qu'ils n'étaient pas en vacance et que dans ces conditions il lui fallait devenir un peu plus sérieux.

- On peut savoir pourquoi nous devons encore t'attendre ?

- Je suis désolé. Je me suis arrêté une petite minute.

- Si tu étais devant nous cela ne poserait pas de problème. Mais vu la vitesse à laquelle tu avances depuis quelques jours, il n'est plus question que tu t'arrêtes pour voir le paysage. C'est bien compris ?

- Je…

- Toboe ! ! !

- Oui.

Ravalant ses sanglots et sa peine de décevoir une fois de plus le loup gris, Toboe rassembla ses dernières forces pour tenter de rattraper de son mieux leurs compagnons qui ne les avaient pas attendu.

Bien que derrière lui afin de s'assurer  qu'il ne ralentissait plus la cadence, Tsume ne s'aperçu pas une seule fois que le jeune loup laissait sur le sol d'infimes traces de sang.

******

Après une journée de marche, le petit clan trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis son entrée dans les sous bois. Dans une clairière située au pied de la montagne se trouvait une source, approvisionnée en eau fraîche par une petite cascade. Comme si le sort avait voulu se rattraper de toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontré jusqu'alors, à quelques mètre de là était camouflée sous l'orée des bois une cabane, abandonnée depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ne risque pas de croiser qui que ce soit. 

Ne pouvant en attendre d'avantage, Hige et Blue se jetèrent à l'eau dans un bel ensemble tandis que Kiba, faisait glisser avec douceur et attention  Cheza dans la source. Il n'en fallait guère plus pour que tous retrouvent enfin leur sourire et leur joie. Arrivant à son tour, Tsume dépassa le plus jeune pour se jeter lui aussi dans cette eau inespérée et se désaltérer tout son saoul. Ils avaient tous eu si chaud et si soif qu'un peu de fraîcheur était vraiment la bienvenue. C'est pourquoi, Kiba attendit de longues minutes avant de leur faire par de sa décision concernant leur avancée. Cheza lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il se comporte en un chef suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas les pousser aux bouts de leur force. Demande bien inutile, car quoiqu'ils en pensaient tous, Kiba avait bien l'intention de leur donner une chance de se reposer. Après une si longue marche, ils méritaient amplement de s'arrêter pour la nuit et même le jour suivant, histoire que leur groupe reprennent enfin quelques forces.

- Si cela vous convient, je vous propose de rester ici une journée à la condition qu'on trouve de quoi manger. 

Trop heureux de cette nouvelle Hige sortit tout aussi vite de l'eau pour se proposer à la chasse.

- Blue et moi allons nous trouver ça en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le flairer.

- Ce n'est pas si pressé Hige. Peut-être trouverons nous déjà pour ce soir quelque chose dans cette vielle bicoque.

- Occupe t'en alors. Nous on va quand même tenter notre chance dans la forêt. Tu viens avec nous Tsume ?

- hum.

- Si vous avez encore assez d'énergie pour, ce n'est pas moi qui vous en empêcherais. Je vais laisser le soin à Toboe et Cheza d'explorer la cabane pendant que je vérifie que nous ne craignons rien pour cette nuit.

- Ca marche. Toboe t'en penses quoi ?

Hige allait se tournez vers le jeune loup quand lui et ses amis prirent enfin conscience que non seulement il ne s'était pas encore exprimé mais que depuis leur arrivée, celui-ci n'était toujours pas venu les rejoindre dans la source. Inquiet d'avoir put rater une quelconque menace, Kiba se précipita vers le chemin qu'ils avaient employé dans l'espoir d'y trouver une trace de leur compagnon. Il ne lui fallu que très peu de temps pour repérer de petites taches de sang qui le conduisirent vers l'arrière d'un buisson où Toboe se trouvait replié sur lui-même.

- Toboe !

Au son de la voix de leur chef de meute, tous les rejoignirent pour voir le loup presque inconscient respirer avec difficulté. Sans attendre d'avantage, Tsume prit l'animal dans ses bras pour l'emporter aussi vite vers l'eau. S'ils ignoraient tout des raisons de son isolement et de son malaise, personne ne pouvait douter qu'il soit déjà extrêmement déshydraté. Plongeant dans l'eau avec lui, Tsume put alors voir le jeune loup prendre sa forme humaine. 

Ouvrant avec douleur les yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passait, le blessé ne sut que reculer de peur et se recroqueviller sur lui-même à la vue de tous ses compagnons autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?

Se sentant agressé par les paroles de son aîné, Toboe ne se replia que plus sur lui, comme s'il attendait des coups en plus d'une longue liste de reproches.

- Tsume, calme toi.

- Kiba, je….

- S'il réagit ainsi c'est parce qu'il est blessé. Nous avons trouvé du sang sur le chemin.

- Toboe ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se blottit une fois de plus sur lui-même, tout en murmurant une litanie d'excuses.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je voulais pas tracer notre chemin, je….

Exténué, la petite forme finit par laisser exploser son chagrin et sa douleur sous les yeux de ses amis. Nul doute qu'après pareil comportement ces derniers allaient lui demander de partir une bonne fois pour toute de leur meute. Ainsi une fois encore, il perdrait ce qui était devenu sa famille depuis la mort de la vieille femme. 

Loin de réagir comme Toboe se l'imaginait, Kiba comprit très vite qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés sur le compte du benjamin. Loin de vouloir les ralentir, ce dernier avait de toute évidence caché qu'il s'était blessé au cours de leur marche. A présent exténué et ses nerfs à fleur de peau, il avait logiquement fini par craquer. D'un signe de tête le loup blanc indiqua donc au couple qu'il pouvait partir à la recherche de viande fraîche. Cheza, elle, ne l'avait pas attendu pour se rendre dans la cabane et en revenir avec un récipient qu'elle confia aux deux loups avant de repartir. Avec de la chance, elle trouverait dans cette ruine de quoi les aider à soigner leur camarade.

- Tsume ?

- Laisse moi seul avec lui.

- Appelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide et surtout…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Occupe toi plutôt de la sécurité de notre campement. 

Rassuré de voir que l'état de choc de Tsume était passé, Kiba laissa avec confiance Toboe à ses bons soins. Quoique ce dernier puisse en dire, ils savaient tous que l'adolescent avait une confiance absolu en plus de sentiments très forts à son égard. Aucun doute dans ces conditions qu'il préférerait donc être soigné par le loup gris plutôt que par n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

- J'y vais. Mais promet moi de ne pas être trop dur avec lui. Tu te doute bien j'espère qu'il pensait agir pour le mieux. 

- hum.

Le loup blanc enfin parti, Tsume dirigea alors toute son attention sur la silhouette fragile et tremblante qui lui faisait face. 

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- ….

Devant le silence et le visage détourné de sa petite victime, le jeune homme décida de procéder autrement. Agissant au plus vite, il commença par s'éloigner pour remplir le récipient confié par Cheza de l'eau clair et pure de la cascade. Ensuite, sans gestes brusques pour ne pas l'effrayer plus, il rejoint Toboe et l'incita à boire le plus possible. Rassuré qu'il se laisse enfin aider, il entreprit alors de le laver avec patience afin de trouver l'origine du sang s'échappant autour d'eux. Trop affaiblit, Toboe ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher mise à part laisser s'échapper quelques murmures de refus qui ne furent pas prit en compte une seule seconde par l'ancien voleur. 

- Arrête. 

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, dis moi d'où vient le sang que l'on a trouvé par terre. 

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait suffisamment attention pour le voir. Sinon je me serais débrouillé pour ne pas laisser de traces, je..

- Toboe ! ! !

Devant le corps qui s'était finalement laissé faire jusqu'à se détendre enfin sous ses mains et qui se recroquevillait de nouveau, Tsume sut qu'il avait encore eu tout faux. Loin de le rassurer, il venait une fois de plus d'effrayer l'adolescent.

- Ecoute moi bien Toboe car je ne vais pas te le répéter deux fois. Personne ne te fait le moindre reproche. Si je te demande ca, ce n'est que dans le but de te soigner et soulager si possible la douleur. Ensuite, si moi j'ai une raison de t'en vouloir particulièrement, c'est de ne pas m'avoir prévenu que tu étais blessé. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on allait te laisser derrière nous sous prétexte que tu nous ralentissais ?

Devant le regard perdu et en larme qui lui faisait face, Tsume comprit que le jeune loup avait effectivement pensé que cela finirait ainsi. 

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Ignorant les gestes de recul de la silhouette recroquevillée contre la rive, Tsume décida une bonne fois pour toute de découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Avec une douceur qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas, il prit en main chaque partie du corps à la peau laiteuse qui lui faisait face pour ne cesser son inspection que lorsqu'il sentit Toboe réagir. Tenant ses chevilles, Tsume releva ces dernières pour les observer à la lumière. De toute évidence, les coussinets du loup avait été brûlés par le sable du désert avant d'être arrachés par les surfaces rudes qu'ils avaient rencontrés par la suite. A la vue des plantes de pieds, il ne faisait donc aucun doute qu'il marchait à vif depuis deux bonnes journées. Dans de telles conditions, le jeune loup n'avait du que se meurtrir un peu plus ses pattes à chacun de ses pas depuis leur entrée dans cette forêt au sol irrégulier, chargé de bout de bois coupants et tranchants. Dire qu'il l'avait suivis toute l'après midi sans remarquer le moindre mouvement inhabituel. Devant l'expression de fureur de Tsume, Toboe, ne put que tirer à lui ses quatre membres pour les cacher aux yeux de celui dont il voulait prendre l'exemple.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir ralenti. J'irais m'excuser auprès des autres et ferais de mon mieux pour reprendre la marche dés demain sans plus rester à l'arrière.

Devant le regard toujours aussi triste de Toboe, Tsume ne put que s'en vouloir violemment de toutes les souffrances qu'il aurait pu lui éviter s'il avait été ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus attentif à lui. N'en pouvant plus de l'entendre continuellement s'excuser de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait de toute évidence pu éviter, Tsume laissa échapper une petite tape à l'arrière du crane de son cadet.

- Baka. C'est à nous de te faire des excuses et pas l'inverse. 

Surpris du geste et encore plus de la phrase, Toboe en resta muet.

- Nous sommes les seuls responsables. On a pas pensé une minute que ton jeune age et ton passé faisait de toi un loup un peu plus fragile.

- Je..

- Tais toi ! ! Ce qui t'arrives là est juste du au fait que tu n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de marcher suffisamment longtemps pour te former des coussinets assez résistants. Alors maintenant cesse de pleurer et laisse toi faire.

N'osant plus dire un mot, Toboe laissa Tsume, comme il le lui avait ordonné, agir. Doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, ce dernier commença par retirer toutes les impuretés s'étant incrustées sous la peau. Puis avec une infinie douceur, il lui massa les mains et pieds pour les détendre après les avoir laver à l'eau clair. Perdu entre la douleur des gestes et le bienfaits de ces derniers, Toboe ne s'aperçu pas de la présence éphémère de Kiba venu déposer à leur coté une couverture et des morceaux de tissus que Tsume utilisa pour lui bander chacune de ses blessures.

Satisfait de son résultat, le loup gris n'en cessa pas pour autant ses soins. Toujours aussi doux il termina de laver le jeune garçon avec douceur transformant chacun de ses gestes en caresses. Il n'oublia pas dans sa tache les cheveux de « l'humain » qui amassaient à eux seuls toute la poussière et le sable du désert. Décontenancé par les frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps, Toboe ne demanda pas pour autant l'arrêt de toutes ces attentions. Il se sentait soudain si apaisé et détendu sous les mains de son aîné qu'il en avait fermé ses yeux de bien être. 

Non dupe devant les petits mouvements et ronronnements de satisfaction que le loup laissait s'échapper sans s'en rendre compte, Tsume sourit tout en poursuivant dans la même voie avant de tout cesser brutalement. 

Surpris que tout s'arrête aussi vite, Toboe rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'on lui tendait un morceau de viande des plus appétissantes.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Hige vient de nous apporter ca.

Se retournant, Toboe vit alors leur ami lui faire un petit signe avant de retourner vers la cabane. De toute évidence, tout comme Kiba, le loup brun était passé les voir avant de les laisser seuls.

- Pourquoi on ne les rejoint pas pour manger avec eux ?

- Tu dois d'abord te réhydrater suffisamment. 

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi toi, tu ne les rejoins pas en me laissant ici ?

Baissant la tête en réponse à sa propre question qu'il avait bel et bien osé poser, Toboe se vit dans l'obligation de la relever tout aussitôt poussé par un main ferme. 

- Tu serais capable de te noyer si on te laissait tout seul ici. Maintenant mange.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, le jeune loup se sentit déçu et attristé de la réponse. Tant et si bien qu'il en perdit aussi vite tout appétit. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Mange ma part. Je n'ai pas faim.

Décidément, ce garnement était bien trop sensible pour survivre seul. Mais n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle, lui avait prit la décision depuis de nombreux jours déjà, de ne jamais plus l'abandonner ou le laisser partir loin d'eux. Tsume se sentait idiot de s'être fait cette promesse. Bien qu'il appréciait réellement de se retrouver de nouveau au sein d'une meute, il restait au fond de lui un loup solitaire avide de liberté. Mais voilà, le fait que le petit lui ai prouvé plus d'une fois son attachement n'était malheureusement pas étranger à cette décision.

- Tu es décidément bien difficile aujourd'hui. 

Soupirant Tsume tenta de le prendre par les sentiments.

- Tu ne veux pas en prendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour remercier Hige de nous l'avoir trouvé ?

Devant le signe négatif obtenu pour toute réponse et le fait que de nouveau Toge se recroquevillait sur lui-même, Tsume utilisa cette fois-ci la manière forte. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il plaqua le jeune homme contre la rive et l'embrassa avec suffisamment de passion pour qu'il se laisse faire. Trop surpris et décontenancé par ce comportement si inattendu, Toboe ne sut effectivement comment réagir. Ce fut donc inconsciemment qu'il finit par répondre à la demande et ouvrit l'accès à sa bouche. N'attendant que cela, Tsume en profita pour glisser un morceau de viande entre les lèvres du garçon avant de le forcer à conserver ce dernier. 

- Maintenant, fait moi plaisir et mâche avant d'avaler. Il manquerait plus que tu t'étouffes.

Tiré par des sentiments contradictoires les plus extrêmes, Toboe finit par accéder à la demande et manger comme il lui était ordonné, l'intégralité de sa part non sans difficultés. Son repas enfin terminé, Tsume lui fit boire de nouveau un grand bol d'eau avant de constater que cette dernière devenait finalement trop froide pour le jeune homme qui ne cessait plus de trembler. 

Sans attendre plus, il le fit donc sortir de la source pour le poser sur ses pieds. Devant la grimace de douleur pourtant retenue, il se pressa tout autant de le recouvrir de la couverture laissée près d'eux avant de le prendre sans plus de protocole dans ses bras. 

- Tsume, je peux marcher et je…

- Et je t'ai déjà demandé de te taire non ?

Piqué au vif, Toboe ne dit plus un mot. Il commençait réellement à lui en vouloir d'être toujours aussi rude avec lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer toute la douceur que son aîné utilisait pour le déplacer. Quand ils rejoignirent enfin les autres, Kiba exigea qu'il dorme sur le lit se trouvant dans la cabane. 

- Mais…

- Pas de mais Toboe. Cheza a fait le ménage pour que tu t'y sentes bien alors tu vas en profiter pour te reposer convenablement. Nous avons déplacé le lit pour que tu profites au maximum des rayons de la lune. 

- Kiba ce n'est pas juste. Il n'y a pas de raison que j'ai soudain un traitement de faveur

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas suffisamment nombreux pour les tours de garde. Tout comme ce n'est pas te manquer de respect que de considérer que tu as besoin de repos. Tu sais bien que nous agirions de la même manière avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous s'il était aussi blessé. Alors si tu veux nous faire plaisir, contente toi de tout faire pour te remettre sur pied au plus vite. 

- Bien.

Heureux de le voir céder, Kiba fit signe à Tsume de le déposer comme convenu sur le lit.

Une fois la petite forme emmitouflée dans sa couverture fut-elle déposée sur le matelas que les deux leaders sortirent en refermant la porte derrière eux. Dans la pénombre, Toboe une fois de plus submergé par la peine qui lui broyait les entrailles, ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes salées de couler abondamment. Plus que la douleur lancinante ressentit à l'extrémité de ses pattes, c'était cette sensation d'isolement et d'inutilité qui le brisait au fond de lui.

******

Dés qu'il furent sortis de la petite maison, Tsume proposa de prendre le premier tour de garde. La nuit venait de débuter et il n'ignorait pas que les autres souhaiteraient très certainement se reposer enfin avant toute chose.

- Je me charge du premier quart.

- Je préfère m'en occuper. Ensuite ce sera Hige puis blue. Tu passeras en dernier. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca, je te laisse le deviner tout seul.

Sans plus attendre, Kiba abandonna le loup gris pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt et y faire un premier tour d'inspection. Au loin, Tsume pouvait apercevoir Cheza assise dans l'eau à profiter de la lueur de la lune. Tandis que Hige et Blue s'étaient de toute évidence une fois encore isolés dans les bois pour y trouver un peu d'intimité. Sachant pertinemment ce que voulait dire Kiba, il soupira une dernière fois avant de retourner vers la cabane. Il était évident à l'odeur de tristesse qui en émanait que le loup s'y trouvant n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme.

Avançant sans un bruit, Tsume entendit distinctement le bruit étouffé de sanglots qui lui donnèrent l'impression de n'être qu'un misérable chien. Il n'était pas bien difficile de se douter qu'il était en grande partie responsable de la détresse de leur cadet. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage malgré ses airs de rebelle insensible, il s'assit sur le petit lit dans le but de glisser l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux encore humides de son ami. Oui ami et peut-être bien plus encore. Le seul loup qui lui avait fait confiance dés leur première rencontre. Le seul à l'avoir suivis quand il avait décidé de quitter le groupe. Le seul à ne lui avoir jamais rien reproché si ce n'est son faux désir de quitter la meute. Et pourtant pour rien au monde, il ne lui aurait avoué tout cela.

- Tu as encore très mal ?

Il se doutait bien que les pleures n'avaient pas pour cause la douleur, mais il supposait aussi que cela était une bonne entrée en matière pour ne pas troubler plus le jeune garçon. Comme il s'en doutait, celui-ci nia bien d'un signe de tête. Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps sans réagir, Tsume décida alors de le rejoindre dans le lit, pour le prendre dans ses bras avec le faible espoir que cela suffirait à le calmer le temps qu'il s'endorme enfin.

- Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas alors.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un corps éploré qui se blottit avec force tout contre lui. 

Heureux de voir qu'il ne le repoussait pas, Toboe serra le corps chaud venu à sa rencontre de toutes ses forces. Et comme dans un rêve, Tsume conforta son étreinte tout en le caressant avec tendresse et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Finalement, il avait du trouver le sommeil bercé par le parfum de la lune et rêvait de nouveau du paradis qu'il espérait trouver à la fin de leur long périple. 

Le sentant s'apaiser par son seul contact, Tsume ressentit du soulagement à voir Toboe soupirer même de bien-être après de longues minutes passées dans son giron. 

- Ca va mieux ?

Ce fut enfin une réponse positive.

- Bien.

Resserrant si cela était encore possible leur étreinte, Tsume continua de lui murmurer ses mots doux, tout en accompagnant à présent ces derniers de petits baisers sur le visage et le cou de Toboe. Définitivement calmé, celui-ci finit par se découvrir légèrement de sa couverture pour la déposer en partie sur son compagnon. 

Toboe se doutait qu'il allait trop loin par ce geste mais Tsume n'avait jamais été si ouvert et si tendre avec lui. Tant et si bien que tout ce bonheur avait fini par lui faire perdre la raison. Bien que noyé dans un flot de sentiments de plus en plus incontrôlables, il prit conscience qu'il était aller jusqu'à déposer lui aussi un baiser sur la peau blanche et sucré de son aîné. Saisissant soudain toutes les implications de son geste, réalisé sans trop y réfléchir, Toboe en baissa ses yeux de honte tout en tentant de montrer toute sa docilité dans l'attente du couperet. Comme il le redoutait, Tsume se recula aussi vite pour le dévisager.

- Gomen.

- chuuuu…

Tsume n'était pas dupe. Depuis déjà de longues semaines, si ce n'est depuis leur rencontre, il avait pu voir dans les yeux de l'adolescent un sorte d'admiration pour ne pas dire désir à son encontre. Cela l'avait fortement gêné, avant qu'il ne finisse par en éprouver une certaine satisfaction. Mais quelque soit l'intensité de celle-ci, il ne pouvait en aucun cas encourager Toboe à agir de la sorte. Après tout, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Un jeune loup d'autant plus fragile et naïf qu'il avait vécu jusqu'alors protégé des difficultés et subtilités de la vie. 

Ne pouvant pas pour autant le rejeter sans risquer de le blesser dans son amour propre, Tsume lui donna finalement ce qu'il semblait tant attendre de sa part sans oser le lui demander clairement, à savoir un véritable baiser. Avec douceur, il attira donc le visage apeuré un peu plus près de lui, afin de s'emparer délicatement des lèvres douces et soumises. Sans qu'il n'ait à le demander, Toboe lui offrit aussi vite l'accès à sa bouche, impatient de connaître enfin le goût de cette échange qu'il semblait avoir tant attendu. Augmentant la pression, Tsume parcouru le moindre espace, la moindre petite parcelle du palet et de la langue docile qui se laissait dompter avec grâce et un désir non feint. Et puis sans rejet ni brutalité, il se retira pour finir leur premier véritable baiser d'une douce caresse sur la joue rougissante de plaisir, tandis que la main partait par la suite errer sur le corps nu et offert de son jeune compagnon.  

- Dort maintenant.

Plongé dans un monde de plaisir sans fin qu'il venait de découvrir dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait sans le lui avoir jamais avoué, Toboe garda ses yeux clos pour mieux profiter de la présence de ce corps qui ne le rejetait toujours pas. Calfeutré tout contre le torse musclé, il se sentait enfin suffisamment en paix et en sécurité pour se laisser bercer et entraîner vers les rives d'un sommeil qui l'attendait patiemment depuis de trop longues heures. 

A peine Toboe avait-il succombé à la fatigue que Tsume sentit contre lui une boule de poil se blottir tel un louveteau dans le giron de sa mère. Une attitude qui prouvait à elle seule que le jeune loup devait souffrir plus que les autres d'un manque évident de tendresse et d'amour. Le gardant bien au chaud et contre lui, le loup gris poursuivit ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe à son tour à l'appel de Morphée.

******

Au petit matin, Toboe ouvrit ses yeux sur une absence. Tsume n'était plus à ses cotés et pourtant, il se sentait étonnement libéré de toute sa tristesse ressentit la veille au soir. Se redressant sans gestes brusques, il tenta aussitôt de poser ses pieds avec une extrême délicatesse sur le sol en bois de la cabane. Tout aussi lentement, le loup fit quelques pas afin de les tester. Au résultat obtenu, il en déduisit que la lune et les soins de Tsume l'avaient plus ou moins remis sur pattes. Heureux de constater pareilles bonnes nouvelle, il partit sans plus attendre à la rencontre de ses compagnons.

Une fois en dehors de la petite cabane, il aperçu Kiba somnolant devant la porte. 

- Tu devrais encore être sur le lit à te reposer.

- Comme je vais bien mieux, je voulais voir où Ts…..

- Il termine son tour de garde. Tu le trouveras à quelques mètres d'ici.

- Merci.

Kiba n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien compris que Toboe avait depuis longtemps jeté son dévolu sur le plus grincheux d'entre eux. Il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Mais cela ne le concernait en rien, tant que ces deux là ne mettaient pas en péril leur unicité. Encore fatigué, le loup blanc reposa de nouveau son museau sur les genoux de Cheza qui renouvela aussitôt ses caresses mises en veille le temps du passage du jeune garçon à leurs cotés.

Parti à la rencontre de Tsume, Toboe aperçu non loin de lui un petit lapin. Ne pouvant réagir autrement, il tenta alors instinctivement de le prendre en chasse. S'il réussissait à attraper cette proie, cela serait une bonne preuve qu'il pouvait encore leur être un peu utile. Bien décidé donc à réussir cette chasse, l'adolescent ce mit en position d'attaque quelques secondes avant de foncer sur le rongeur qui n'eut aucune difficulté à lui échapper.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais en t'y prenant de cette manière.

Surpris, Toboe se retourna pour croiser les yeux durs de Tsume. Non seulement, il n'avait pas réussi à mettre ses crocs dans sa proie facile mais il avait fallu que sa pitoyable défaite ait un témoin. Comment ne pas se sentir misérable après cela.

- Je sais. Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien.

- Ce n'est pas non plus en pensant de cette manière que tu changeras les choses.

Tsume ne pouvait pas le laisser croire plus longtemps qu'il était inutile et incapable de quoique ce soit. Si on y réfléchissait bien, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse devenir aussi bon chasseur que Hige. Après tout, son seul handicape était juste d'avoir vécu aux cotés d'humains toute son enfance dans le rôle d'un simple chien. Comment pouvait-il à présent deviner quoi faire et comment le faire si personne ne le lui avait jamais appris. Et cela valait aussi bien pour la chasse que sa propre survie. Ne pouvant encore lui offrir ce qu'il attendait réellement de lui, Tsume décida donc de commencer par lui donner quelques cours en la matière.

- Si tu veux l'attraper, je te conseille de m'écouter plutôt que de t'apitoyer sur ta maladresse.

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, le loup fou d'espoir de trouver une aide inespérée, s'assit aussitôt pour prendre avec beaucoup d'application et d'attention sa première leçon de chasse. 

******

Ce fut finalement une bonne heure plus tard que les deux loups revinrent à leur campement tenant chacun quelques proies dans leur gueule pour le petit déjeuné de leurs compagnons. A leur vue, Hige se précipita à leur rencontre.

- Moi qui avait la flemme d'aller nous chercher quelques chose. C'est une bonne idée que tu as eu là Tsume !

- Hm. Tu peux plutôt le remercier, c'est lui qui les as pris.

- Dans ce cas, merci et toutes mes félicitations pour ces belles prises Toboe.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, je n'ai fait que….

- Merci Toboe.

Ayant stoppé le jeune loup dans sa phrase Blue prit sa part avant de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance d'un petit coup de museau et s'éloigner de quelques pas. A leur tour, Hige et Kiba firent de même, laissant leur apprenti chasseur heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à leur être réellement utile. Hébété face à leur comportement on ne peut plus fraternel, Tsume du même le réveiller d'une énième claque à l'arrière du crane.

- Maintenant tu te débrouilles pour ne plus poser tes pattes sur le sol avant qu'on ne reparte compris ?

- hai !

Trop heureux de la nouvelle tournure des événements, Toboe décida de commencer par se désaltérer dans la source d'eau avant de consommer son gibier et faire une petite sieste sous les rayons du soleil levant.

Au loin, ses compagnons constataient avec soulagement que la petite crise de mal être de leur benjamin était enfin passée.

Mimi yuy 

01 au 03 juin 2003.


End file.
